ldw2016fandomcom-20200214-history
The Unicorn of Vervignon
Week 5 (date): The Unicorn of Vervignon Edit GM: Rackle Players: * Solene/ Christy * Zandergar / Kieran * Yorick /Nick (is Yorick spelt with 1 or 2 r’s) * Constanzia/ Quentin * Jane/ Thomas Report from Jane (Thomas) Edit After my long journey I arrived at The Granite Citadel. Hopefully my time of hardship is over. I still want to know what happened to Richard. The Only person who cared for an orphan, even if only for his own benefit. I decided to immediately go on some task to show my worth. Solene was looking for people to investigate Basalt Watch so I offered my help.A guard had returned through a portal and collapsed before giving a report. Others who decided to come include Constanzia (a law abiding archer/fighter). Zandergar (a feathered druid), Yorick (a competent warrior, clearly obsessed with bears), Mr Borj (sent to check if reports of Yorick threatening people to join some sort of bear cult was true) and Neilan (a truly obnoxious wizard). First Solene attempted to heal the guard, but apparently failed. Unable to achieve anything else, we traveled by portal for as far as possible and then walked the rest. We kept our eyes open for information but heard little. When we were nearing our destination we saw a couple of earth elementals attacking the wall. I started to suggest a sensible plan of attack to optimize the chance of success but before I could finish, Zandergar decided to play with fire. He caused a massive (and apparently permanent) explosion of fire with a radius of about 55ft. We managed to avoid getting too badly scorched, but Yorick was badly burned as he saved Mr Borj. This has caused a massive hole in the wall (admittedly filled with fire). After taking a quick detour around the flame, we arrived at Basalts Watch. It turned out plants.animals, beasts, etc were attempting to dismantle the wall. They were only attacking actual people in self defense. They were being led by a red-brown horse with a prominent horn on its forehead. Zandergar communicated with the horse and offered it free passage through the wall if it stopped the dismantling of the wall. Constanzia objected to this on grounds of breach of law (smuggling an animal through the wall). A massive argument brewed. During this argument the horse was cleaned and turned out to be white. It claims to be a unicorn and although I didn’t originally believe in such creatures I now do. The Unicorn of Vervinyong said 2 or so months ago the elf king was damaged (even more than he already was). Even though the elf king was his friend (and created him?), it needed to kill him. After some conversation it conceded that it might be able to help him instead. It was worried he’d declare wars, wipe things out, take more slaves and generally become more psychopathic. The Unicorn also had some interesting historical information. It said dragons had rebelled against the general cause of destruction that led them. Paksiflor was one such dragon, and many others followed him. However once all evil dragons were slain the elf king's empire was starting to prosper again. When he found out about the good dragon Paksiflor, he decided to kill him. The Unicorn of Vervinyong said he killed Paksiflor at a peace treaty in front of him. Eventually we took the unicorn to the Granite Citadel, using string to make it’s horn appear fake. When we got back the elf king was asking for assistance in his war on anarchy from Meira, Nat and Imelda. The Granite Citadel appears to be a nice place and the library easily accessible is decent, though I wish it had more books on military strategy. Additional: -Supposedly the elf king is 1 of 7 immortals, 5 of which have been corrupted. -When coming back the fireball was measured again and it appeared to have grown (hard to tell though). -Zandergar was “banned from fire” (Meira’s exact words). -Zandergar found a strange feathered snake he thought was magical Report from Constanzia (Quentin): This month I was part of the team tasked to find out what the messenger from Basalt's Watch had been trying to report. We made our way to the wall and then walked along it, as we wanted to see what was happening in the wasteland. On the way to Basalt's Watch we encountered a pair of Earth Elementals which were trying to batter down the wall. Before we could take action, the druid Zendigar used some sort of fire magic on them which went terribly wrong, caused a firestorm to emerge over the Wasteland Wall and the Earth Elementals became Magma Elementals, which we were forced to fight. Once we had defeated them and navigated past the firestorm, we quickly came to Basalt's Watch. It seemed the fort was under attack from monsters and creatures from the Wasteland, which were trying to get past the wall, just as the Elementals had been. The druid Zendigar made the decision to try to speak with one of these creatures, despite the clear and obvious danger involved in actually entering the wasteland. The creature leading the army of monsters turned out to be a [redacted], who managed to convince the majority of our team that the [redacted] had become infected with some kind of [redacted], which could lead to disaster for every living being on Wyrmsfell. Of course, I found the [redacted]'s story very difficult to believe. There is no historical basis for such a thing, and I was astonished at the team's willingness to believe a powerful and dangerous monster who, up until very recently, had been actively attacking Basalt's Watch and had admitted that its goal was to kill the [redacted]. Unfortunately, I was outvoted, and we brought the [redacted] across the wall and back to the Granite Citadel, where it entered into discussion with the leaders of the three factions. Since learning that the [redacted] is planning a massive invasion of [redacted] with absolutely no legal basis, I have come to find the [redacted]'s story somewhat more plausible, but I still believe we must treat it with utmost caution; it seems to have the power to control the creatures of the Wasteland. However we must also investigate the claim that the [redacted] has been [redacted] and is perhaps now an enemy of the very people he rules. Report from ... as needed =